Dancing towards the Fire
by Legessa
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione dances with Draco. Bill watches before doing something about it. BillHermione


Hello my darlings, I have returned and now for some important news!

**_A/N the first_**: You remember when I said my chaos and destruction were hiding from me. I found them, they were in the kitchen! My traps worked. In all seriousness though who would've thought they'd have ended up there.

**_A/N the second_**: If you have read my other stuff, then you know I'm usually inspired to write when something makes me really happy. This time it is in honor of Yevgeny Plushenko winning gold in the men's figure skating event. Woohoo. He's my fav.

**_A/N the final_**: Ideally this one shot should have been written the evening of the Men's Free Skate but it took a bit for inspiration to strike. I was actually laying in bed this morning (2 am or so) unable to sleep until I got this out. So hopefully it at least came out making sense, we'll see.

**Disclaimer**: Even if I had the money to buy the rights to Harry Potter, they wouldn't be mine. It's not wrong to dream is it?

"Please Bill?"

"No Hermione. You ask me every week and what do I always say?"

"No." Hermione sat glumly in her chair. It was Friday night and the gang was having their weekly get together. Harry and Ginny shot Hermione a look of sympathy while Ron snorted into his drink. Hermione was staring forlornly at the dance floor when a pale hand suddenly gripped her shoulder. Hermione looked up only to see, "Draco! It's been ages how are you?"

"I'm well Granger. So do you fancy a go 'round, they're playing our song."

Hermione shot a look between Bill and Draco before making a quick decision and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him to the dance floor. The last thing those at the table heard was, "So Granger do you still got it", and Hermione's response of "Try to keep up ferret."

Bill sat there and gaped at the fact that Hermione just left him and to dance with a Malfoy at that. His gaze was questioning as he looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. Harry tried to appease him. "Well you know Mione and Malfoy were heads together. Suffice it to say they became good friends and really put on a show at the school dances that year."

"How much of a show?" Bill began growling when he looked to the floor to see _his_ Hermione in a close embrace with that Malfoy character. The growling only intensified when he saw Draco twirl her before dropping her into a dip only to pull her back up with a hand braced low on her back. But the final straw came when Hermione wrapped her leg around Draco's thigh as Draco began to lower himself towards her. The next thing that Harry and Ron saw was an empty chair and Bill storming towards the entwined couple. Bill tore Hermione away from Draco with a snarl and began dragging her to a dark corner.

"Thanks for the dance Draco, we'll have to do it again some time." Hermione couldn't say more as Bill sharply tugged on her wrist to continue towards the corner before he pushed her into the wall only to place his hands on either side of her, caging her in.

"What did you think you were doing Hermione?"

"The rumba?"

"I don't care what you call it but you had your leg wrapped around him and he almost had his hand on your ass. Need I remind you to whom you belong?"

"Well I have to get my kicks somewhere?" Hermione smirked as he slammed his hands against the wall.

"You had best be careful little girl, if you keep playing with fire you're going to be consumed by the flames." That was all he got out as he harshly pushed his lips against hers demanding entry. She complied with a moan, her hands gripping his long hair. His lips traveled down her neck, nipping a bit too hard at the soft skin there as he began kneading her breasts after forcefully tearing down the bodice of her dress.

"Do you know how angry I was knowing he was putting his hands on you?" His voice was hoarse as he slipped his fingers below her dress, caressing her thigh before pushing her knickers to the side only to slip his fingers inside of her. Hermione clung to him, pushing her hips, trying to get more friction. She all but sobbed when he withdrew his fingers. He lifted his hand so she could see her juices dripping from his fingers. He kept eye contact with her as he licked off every last drop. "You're mine Hermione. Only mine." After that he was almost savage in his need to have her. Ripping her knickers from her brought a cry from her throat. He lifted her knickers to his face deeply inhaling the scent of her before thrusting them in his pocket. "I'm going to fuck you now. You're mine bitch." Hermione was frantically tearing the buttons of Bill's pants in an effort to get to his cock, while at the same time restlessly rubbing her pelvis against his. One final tear and he was free and thrusting into her before she could gasp. Hermione's legs came up around Bill's waist pulling him as close as she could get.

"Please Bill, I need you now! I need." Bill's thrusts became slower and shallower making Hermione keen in disappointment and want.

"Who do you belong to Hermione?"

"You, only you." Hermione gave out a cry of ecstasy as he began pumping into her so hardly and deeply it felt as if he were hitting her womb. With one last thrust they both came. Hermione's legs were shaking as they fell from Bill's waist. She would have slid down the wall if it weren't for Bill holding her up. She looked up into his sated smirking face before giving him her own smirk and asking, "I guess this means you'll be the one dancing with me from now on?"

"Damn straight."

**El fin**

**_A/N_**: So this was my first attempt at a Bill/Hermione story. Bill came out with some wolfish characteristics but I kinda like him that way. This was also my first attempt at smut. I tried to keep things light without a lot of detail, I don't want to be banned from the site after all. I'm really not sure how I did on either count though, so if you'd just write a review giving me your thoughts. Flame me if you want but please give me some feedback.

Toodles,

Legessa

Creator of chaos and destruction since 1982


End file.
